He Spreads His Wings
by RagmaticRaconteur
Summary: SLASH DMHP Draco is not human anymore. What is he? How will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

Flying through the air was one of the few joys that Draco could experience now. His father had been killed along with Voldemort and his mother had fled as she was not ready to face trials or join the sight of light.

Draco pulled his glossy silver wings closer towards him. Feeling the ground move up to meet him instead of his falling to meet it, almost as if it were greeting him, was exhilarating. Just before he would have hit the ground, Draco spread his wings and the fall slowed so that he could stretch his legs out and begin to walk.

He had to walk to his destination because most did not yet know of his condition and he couldn't let the public see him.. No-one knew what he was, they believed he had the blood of an immortal, one of the creatures of the world before humans, in his veins. All Draco knew was that he had silver wings that came and went as he pleased and that he had developed a taste for sushi and all Japanese food. He also believed he could now speak Japanese but as there was no-one to say if he was just speaking gibberish, Draco was unsure.

He had first found the muscles that allowed his wings to unfold themselves from within his back over these holidays. Seventh year was over and with Voldemort defeated he was free to finally live his life the way he wanted. With his parents gone he was also able to _finally _explore his love of the male body. He threw wild parties in the manor and everyone who loved men and was male was allowed. He did not look for anything other than a quick shag but he and the men who found themselves in his bed come morning, rarely had anything bad to say.

That was the main reason Draco was upset, after a summer of wild partying, how do you go back to school? The "eighth-years" were completely redoing their seventh-year education, but as they were all of age they had extra privileges and far fewer limitations. Draco doubted they would be lenient enough to let him continue his orgies. For Draco and anyone else who hadn't been able to go to school that year, they would be learning everything for the first time, for those who had been there they were being given the option to further their education under the watchful eyes of the professors.

Draco had made his way to the manor now and he knew one thing, he was extremely grateful they would not be forced to wear school robes. Ha had developed a taste for muggle fashion, tight and showy, he did not wish to go back to floor-length, long-sleeved, loose-flowing robes. He could make himself a lot sexier in muggle clothes. Wizarding clothes took more effort to make sexy, so surely if he could make robes sexy, than he could make skin-tight leather pants sexy. It just stood to reason.

Draco furled his wings back into his spine. One day he would get a mirror to see what actually happened to them, today however, he would have to go buy books from Diagon Alley.

Draco had just emerged from the floo in Ollivander's and was exiting when he saw a handsome man with wild, black hair and a certain power, a confidence, about how he walked. This was exactly the kind of man Draco loved. A man where even Draco himself didn't know who would dominate, a competition, a battle of wills, what usually amounts to a night of great sex for both of them, regardless of who ends up penetrating who.

The man turned around and Draco watched him as a falcon might watch its prey before it dived, Draco took in the happiness on his face, his finely-toned torso, and his brilliant green eyes. Then Draco realised that the man was none other than Harry James Potter, and Harry had caught him gawping through the windows of the wand shop. Draco gave him a quick nod before he walked out of the door, past the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on, and to the book store.

"So Draco? Are you coming back to Hogwarts then?" A silky voice could be heard and Draco knew who was the one uttering the words.

"Why Harry, of course I am. There is not a single respectable job to be had if you do not finish your education." Draco tried to remain calm, not letting any emotion but sarcasm into his voice and, of course, making sure his wings remained safely sheathed.

"I did not know your education was important to you. Still I guess there isn't really the wizarding equivalent of a fast-food chain job is there?" Draco had no idea what that meant.

"Oh sorry. It's a very easy to get muggle job that you don't need an education for." _Thanks for clearing that up. Oh but he's so hot. I swear he didn't look like this at the battle of Hogwarts._

"Well, though my family has already been disgraced by its dealing with Voldemort, I want to redeem my family rather than shaming it further by leaving school." Draco said this with all the pride he had carried in their earlier years of school.

"You were against Voldemort?" Harry was shocked, or at least that's what Draco thought.

"From the start. I only followed him as I was naïve enough to believe it was in my family's best interests. I know better now." Draco still acted his superior self. He did hope that Harry would know better though.

"What of our childish rivalry?" Harry asked.

"Everything I have done at Hogwarts up until Voldemort's death was because I believed it best for my family. I thought following Voldemort was the way to keep my family safe so naturally I wanted Voldemort to know we were true followers and were not on kind terms with his enemy." Draco was only going to speak the truth from now. Not that he had lied earlier in their conversation.

"You are a better man then I ever gave you credit for Draco Malfoy. What do you think of starting again?" Harry spoke in what Draco believed to be a mildly surprised tone.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. What is yours?" Draco held out his hand and Harry smiled.

"My name's Harry. I don't believe we've met. I think I may have known your evil twin though." Harry joked as he shook Draco's hand.

"Don't worry. He died with Voldemort and my father. He won't bother anyone anymore." They stopped shaking hand and went to the counter to purchase their books.

After they had paid for them they went back to Harry's friends.

"You do know that is Malfoy next to you, right Harry?" Ron asked incredulously.

"This isn't the same Malfoy we know and hate. Let's just say that I know why he was like he was and I can promise that he did what he did for good reasons and he will not be rude to us any further. At least I hope so Draco." Harry stared into Draco's eyes.

"The Malfoy name may not deserve it, but I will redeem it and people will see us fr who we truly are. People who just want to do what they think best for their family. I can see now that Voldemort wasn't good for my family, neither was my father. Now that they are both rotting in the ground I can make sure that my mother and I can begin the long road to recovering people's faith in the Malfoy line." When Draco finished talking Hermione ran up and hugged him, she was crying.

"Oh Draco. I see why you did everything and I forgive you. I hope others can too but at least you have me and Harry if they don't." She walked back to the rest of the group. Ron walked up to Draco.

"Look Malfoy, I'm not going to trust you instantly. I can see that you care for your family and want for it what I want for mine. I think you made a bad call on choosing Voldemort over Harry but at least you know now and you and your mum can be happy. All I want for my family is the best, I just didn't have the prejudice you were brought up with." Ron shook Draco's hand and walked back to the rest of them.

"If he's good enough for those three he's good enough for me." Someone shouted. Within a few minutes everyone who was going back to Hogwarts for eighth-year had hugged Draco or given him a handshake. _So this is what it feels like to have friends. _He was internally sobbing with joy but his Malfoy mask only allowed a shy smile through. _Hogwarts will be fun this year. _

"Thank you so much. After years of purposely treating you like crap I can't believe I was this easily forgiven. Hermione, I'm sorry for calling you names. You were my only ever competition in class and you almost always won. Well you always did except when Snape was favouring me. I really don't believe in blood prejudice or blood traitors. You were all wonderful but I wanted to make sure that Voldemort did not target and torture my family, and this was before I realised he was evil. I'm so sorry." The Malfoy mask had cracked and he was quietly crying.

"As long as you invite us to your parties next holidays." Hermione winked and Malfoy felt dread run through him. _They know!_

"How do you guys know about those?" Draco was surprised.

"Oh come off it. You don't really think that everyone keeps quiet about those do you?" Ron chuckled.

"Can you say what you think happens there?" Draco said to Ron.

"Um… Well someone videoed it once. They kind of put it on the wizardnet." _WHAT! CRAP WHAT WAS FILMED? _Draco took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Who filmed it?" Draco was quietly seething in anger.

"Antonio…" Ron began but seemed to forget.

"Zambini?" Draco finished for him.

"Yes that's right. Antonio Zambini." _Blaise's older brother He was one heck of a good bottom. That was one of the times I was really kinky. I had a whip and toys and everything._

"What did he film? Tell me so I decide how long I will crucio him for before I kill him." Draco was full of hatred. One of his first sexual partners had betrayed him to the world.

"It was just the sound. He recorded his entire night, but just the sound."

"Did he record until the next morning?" Draco was about to explode. All his forcing Antonio to call him master and tell him what he wanted and Draco calling him a whore. It was ALL online.

"Um…Yes." Ron looked meek. Like he knew how angry Draco was.

"Does anyone have any questions? If you don't ask now then I will be killing Antonio sooner rather than later." Draco was going to answer their questions.

"Are you always that kinky?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you. No." Draco chuckled. _No Antonio had it in him not Hermione. Shut up brain!_

"Pity."

"Pardon Hermione." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I said it is a pity. Maybe if you were kinky then you'd let me watch." Draco chuckled again.

"No one ever watches. Though I find that listening can be interesting. Hm… Hermione have you listened to that all the way through?" Draco was curious.

"Yep." Hermione blushed.

"Then you know not to cross me if I find that pleasurable, imagine real torture." Draco gave a grin that was completely evil. Hermione gulped.

"Any other questions?" Draco smiled again. The entire crowd shook their heads.

"Then we will never bring this up again. And yes, if you truly wish then you can come to my party next holidays. I've heard some of the men are bi." Draco looked at his nails as if bored.

"Wait that was a man?" Ron asked.

"Yes. He was a little man-whore who shall be killed before he next sees the light of day." Draco continued to look bored.

"And there are SOME bi guys there. You mean you have gay parties." Ron looked shocked.

"Well there enough rooms in the manor for one between two." Draco smiled at the uneasiness he was causing to Ron.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"Well surely you know what a woman sounds like when she screams in pleasure. You can't tell me you thought Antonio sounded like that." Draco started to laugh.

"I think Ron is the only one who thought that was a woman." Hermione laughed along with Draco.

"Well, I-I w-wasn't really… Yeah it's funny isn't it." Ron began laughing too and soon everyone was laughing.

"You guys want to know my secret?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean besides you hosting gay orgies every holidays and being occasionally kinky and apparently a top." Hermione asked.

"Yes aside from that. That's old news. I have one really big secret."

"What is it?" Hermione's eyes gleamed.

"It is… Something I will tell you once we are in our new all houses, eighth-year dormitory." Draco laughed.

"How do you know that we will have one of those?" Hermione asked.

"Lord Malfoy, remember?" Draco asked.

"Oh so it's not master?" Hermione laughed.

"You are very funny Miss Granger." Draco raised an eyebrow before he dropped the mask and laughed and laughed and laughed.

"…And our eighth-years will be sharing a common room and dormitory as sadly only a few of them have returned." Dumbledore finished his speech and Draco's new friends who shared the exclusive "eighth-year" table with him all looked at him as though saying _you were right_. Once the younger years had left they all turned to Draco.

"So where are we staying?" Harry asked.

"If you follow me you'll see won't you?" Draco said as he got up and began to walk away, hoping that his sauntering wasn't too obvious to anyone but Harry. They ended up in the Astronomy tower. It had been completely redecorated as no-one was teaching anymore. They were lucky as the door that led to the stairs was the one password protected.

They passed the door after uttering "Mouldy Voldy" and made their way to the trapdoor. They lifted it and found the largest common room in the castle. It even had a bar with some fire-whisky and butterbeer, even their own private toilets, with the same gigantic bathtub as the prefects had. The boys shared one dorm and the girls the other.

When Draco walked in to the male dormitory he saw his silver bed, adorned with chrome eagles, next to Harry's golden one, covered in roaring golden lions. On Draco's other side was Neville Longbottom, he had a metallic deep green bed covered in winding green embossed vines.

"I understand my bed because I am the most Gryffindorish Gryffindor ever, and Neville's because he will someday have Mrs Sprout's job but please explain yours Draco." Harry looked interested.

"Oh yes. I was going to show everyone my secret." Draco clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Show?" Harry looked scared. Draco just beckoned the boys to follow him before leaving them in the common room and getting the girls to come down too.

"Okay. What's the secret?" Hermione said from a black armchair. Draco smiled and took off his jacket, leaving him in a gray t-shirt and his leather pants.

"Woah! Now is not the time to start stripping." Ron said.

"Hush Ronald." Draco smirked. He closed his eyes and thought. He then reopened his eyes.

"Can you all be trusted not to reveal a secret?" Draco asked sincerely.

"Yes." They each said.

"Remember, it is a show of trust what I am about to show you." Draco said this then closed his eyes again and within seconds the students heard ripping as his brilliant silver wings forced their way through the thin material of his shirt. He opened his eyes to gauge everyone's reactions. Everyone looked awed and surprised but not malicious. He then looked at Harry, whose reaction was most important to him. Harry looked downright turned on. His pupils were dilated and his mouth agape. Malfoy fluttered his wings before he got the first question.

"What are you?" Hermione asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Wow! Was not expecting any reaction at all for at least a couple days. I'm gonna update pretty close together. 'Cause you guys are awesome. Thanks!)**

"What are you?" Hermione asked. She did not seem angry, just surprised and curious.

"No-one knows. I can still do magic, if anything my magical ability has strengthened. They say I am an immortal. One of the races before humans. All I know is that I have wings." Draco said.

"Wait. THEY WORK?" Ron said, shocked.

"Of course they do. Want a demonstration, these ceilings are certainly high enough?" Draco said indicated the extremely high ceilings, with exposed wooden beams only metres below the ceiling.

"Yes." Harry whispered. Draco winked before he begun to flap his wings, quickly rising into the air before he landed lightly on his feet on the beams.

"Wow." Everyone said through their awe. Draco laughed before he jumped down. Everyone was scared for him but he spread his wings just before he landed and was as light-footed as a pixie, and twice as graceful.

"That's sexy." Lavender said. All the girls grinned and nodded with her.

"In case you weren't listening to that recording, I'm not quite into girls." Draco laughed before he quickly _Diffindo_-ed a few cuts in his jacket and put it back on over his wings.

"What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Like flying on a broomstick but the most precise broomstick in the world, all you need is a thought and you move in that direction, when you fall instinct takes over and they spread just before you land. If you want to do something then the wings do the action to make it happen. It's the best thing in the world that has ever happened to me." Draco said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Wish I had some…" Harry said.

"I got them on my eighteenth birthday." Draco said.

"Well I'm not eighteen yet." Harry said.

"There's always hope then." Draco said with a smile.

"There's always hope for everything." Harry remarked. Draco smiled and fluttered his wings. The look of lust returned to Harry's face.

"So are we gonna drink in the new school year or sleep?" Ron asked.

"Drank enough last week." Draco said before he fluttered his way over to the dormitory and stripped down for bed. He liked to sleep naked, he slept like that with another man often enough. Once he was lying down under the luxurious blanket his thoughts drifted to earlier. He had never known the way into Harry's pants was through his wings. It was definitely something to use to his advantage though. He would have to have his wings out as often as possible. His sheet was tenting because of the lust there had been in Harry's eyes and Draco thought he would probably have to deal with it soon. He turned onto his stomach to let his wings spread out but they were wider than the bed curtains. Draco, drew them towards himself a bit more before he realised he was _really _going to have to do something about his erection.

He ran a hand down his chest towards his nipples and lightly pinched both of them, he continued his ministrations further down until he reached the base of his penis, he brought his right hand up to the tip and began rubbing his salty essence around the head of his penis, his left hand moved back up his toned torso to pinch and play with his nipples.

Draco's right hand formed a ring and he began slowly pumping his hips through the ring imagining it to be the fine arse he'd admired at Diagon Alley. He sped up his thrusts and pinched his nipples harder, he began to feel his lower abdomen coil tightly until it released and travelled through his body until it was spraying out of his cock.

His wings spread right out as the rest of him stiffened before slowly relaxing. He thought he heard a noise but realised it was just in his head. He silently waved his wand at his ecstasy making it vanish and he furled his wings around him like a soft, downy blanket, fully encasing himself in his wings, like a silver cacoon, he felt completely safe and warm, not at all exposed like anyone sleeping naked normally would. That's when he quickly drifted to sleep.

When Draco awoke he was startled by the comfort, almost as warm as it someone had joined him in bed, he quickly realised it was his wings and uncurled them from himself, giving them a few tentative flaps as they were stiff from the night earlier, he was reminded of his nakedness by the breeze that suddenly filled the space which his wings had previously enveloped. This normally wouldn't be a problem until he realised that to get his clothes he was going to have to walk in front of the object of his recent affections. He curled his wings around himself like a jumper until he got out. When he saw that everyone was still asleep he unfurled them and they stood out proudly, an almost 5 metre wingspan when he stretched them like he did now.

He bent down to look through his trunk when he found some tight black jeans and a silver t-shirt with a motif of an eagle printed, also in silver and nearly invisible, on the front. He had put the shirt on and was about to pull up his briefs when he felt eyes on him.

He looked up directly into the gaze of Harry. Some distant part of his brain that controlled his wings quickly pulled them around him so he was not visible between the chest and knee. Underneath his wings he pulled up his underwear and jeans.

The wings ceased to protect him from his voyeur as soon as he was dressed. He sat down on his bed and began lacing up his black, converse high-tops. When he was done he looked up at Harry who had just zipped up the fly of his own pants.

Harry was wearing loose, but still reasonably tight dark wash jeans and a green shirt that wasn't too tight, but matched his eyes perfectly, he had just pulled on his ankle high volleys when he too looked up.

"Good morning." Harry said brightly.

"And to you. What do we have first?" Draco asked, trying to be polite when he realised how close he'd come to seeing Harry without pants on.

"We have care of magical creatures. Draco will you be one of the magical creatures we study?" The way Harry said it Draco could have sworn it was a pick-up line.

"Sadly no, and my wings can only come out to play when we are in the Astronomy tower." Draco mock pouted. The both got their gear together and settled down on individual armchairs.

"Do you want to sit on the rafters with me?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Can you carry me?" Harry looked the slightest bit hesitant.

"Why do you think these things are so big?" Draco asked with a flutter of his wings.

"It is not like they're for mating displays is it?" Draco asked again.

"No I guess not. Okay then. Pick me up." Harry stuck his arms out like a child would to its mother. Draco picked him up and quickly fluttered his wings until they were near the rafters. He placed Harry down before twisting mid-air to sit beside him. He didn't want Harry to fall and his wings quickly complied by moving around both of them.

"Draco…"

"I don't want you to fall. I could catch you but I don't want to risk it. You've been through too much to die by falling from the rafters." Draco squeezed Harry tighter with his wings.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, as though frightened to make too loud a noise.

"So how long do we have until everyone wakes up do you reckon?" Draco asked.

"Well from past dorm experience, Neville will be up first, followed by Terry and the other Ravenclaws, Hermione will then make sure everyone in her dorm gets up with her and will then march to get Ron and anyone else still asleep up." Harry said.

"Want to see how long it takes them to look up?" Draco offered.

"Why not." Harry shrugged. Draco couldn't see because of his wings but he could _feel _it because of his wings.

As predicted Neville soon got up and made himself breakfast in the small yet fully-stocked, kitchen the eighth-years had access to. He sat down and watched the fire. Terry was up next, he went to have a shower and came out fully dressed for the new day. He greeted Neville before going to wake the rest of the Ravenclaw men up. They all chastised him for letting them sleep in but were all out within a couple of minutes. Hermione got up and had a shower, she got dressed and promptly got Ron out before shoving the rest of the giggling girls out their dorm door.

"Where are Harry and Draco?" Luna Lovegood asked in her usual dreamy way.

"Told you." Ron said as he lightly hit Neville.

"I thought it would take longer than this for them to start going out." Nev said with a shrug.

"Going out of course meaning shagging." Lavender added with a giggle. Draco felt dread run through him and his wings loosened their grip on Harry. Harry also looked shocked. Draco silently flew to another rafter, leaving Harry there on his own with no way down. Draco didn't care. Much. He lay down length-ways along the banister he was sitting on when he saw Harry fall, he soared with almost dizzying speed to catch Harry and place him carefully on the ground.

"How long have you been up there?" Ron asked, looking pale.

"Long enough." Draco said before he jumped out the Astronomy window. Everyone ran to see if he was okay but all they saw was Draco landing lightly and then running towards the forest.

"Well we stuffed that up didn't we?" Ron said.

"_You_ stuffed that up." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"What? How?" Ron asked.

"_You_ said 'told you' to Neville and started this whole thing, _you_ were the one that brought it up originally and _you_ just scared Draco away from Harry." Hermione said accusingly. Harry ran to the dorm and lay sobbing on his bed.

Draco had just reached the edge of the forest, he tore his wings from his body and sped through the trees to a place he had found in sixth year. It was a clearing where the unicorn frolicked. The unicorn had never shied away from Draco and he now knew that this was because they were from the same time as his ancestors, the immortals.

He lay down in the middle of the clearing and cocooned himself in his wings once again. He knew he shouldn't have ran like that but ever since he started hosting those parties no-one thought he was capable of wooing or love. He wanted a _relationship _with Harry, not just sex, he wanted a peck on the cheek, to give chocolates and flowers, to woo him, then snogging, _then _sex. He wanted it to last but no—one gave him that chance anymore.

Draco knew he had to comfort Harry, who was probably feeling ashamed anyway. He flitted like light and was up at the dorm window before anyone within the school would recognise him as anything more than a bird. He gingerly opened the window and saw Harry crying on his bed.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you." Draco said, not wanted to think about the fact that Harry probably didn't want him anyway.

"At least you're here now." Harry said before he beckoned Draco closer. Draco knew he wanted a hug so he picked him up and surrounded him with his arms and wings.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. Draco kissed the top of his head.

"I will never leave you when you need me again. Next time I run from our problems I'll bring you with me and show you the place where I go when I need to get away." Draco would offer the world to Harry to even get another _chance _with him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered again before bringing his lips to Draco's. Draco pulled him closer. Wrapping him tighter within his wings and arms hold Harry against him as he felt Harry's tongue slid over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to Harry and their tongues began to battle, Draco moved down to nuzzle against Harry's neck.

"I-I h-heard you l-last night y-you know. I heard you w-wanking." Harry said between gasps as Draco nipped at his neck.

"I was thinking of you." Draco said softly before pushing his mouth against Harry's again. Their tongues waged war, twisting and sliding against one another, when Draco felt Harry suck on his tongue he groaned and placed Harry's feet on the ground whilst still pulling him closer with his wings, he crushed them together and he could feel Harry's bugle against his hip.

"We have to stop." Draco whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked before pushing himself back onto Draco.

"We have class." Draco said before unwrapping himself from Harry.

"Fine." Harry said like a little kid being forced to do his chores. He let go of Draco and realised something.

"Our stuff is up on the rafter."

"I'll be right back." Draco was back in seconds with their books.

"I didn't know you could fly that fast." Harry observed.

"I can fly faster." Draco said with a grin. He picked Harry up before putting him down and when Harry looked around he realised they were right near class just before it started.

"Wow." Harry said. Draco gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before tucking his wings away and wandlessly repairing the tears in his clothes. He headed towards class and heard Harry fall into step behind him.

When they got to class Ron walked up quickly.

"Look guys. I'm really sorry about this morning." Ron said frantically.

"It's fine. All sorted." Draco said before turning around and pulling Harry to him he deepened it immediately and stopped quickly.

"See. All sorted." Draco said before sitting down. Ron was just watching, mouth agape and Harry looked stunned from the sudden kiss. Professor Dumbledore walked into the teaching clearing of the forest.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! You guys are so sweet. The amount of e-mails of favourite story and author I've been getting make me think maybe this website makes my stories better. :) I've got a few other stories lined up and as this is already six chapters (not that you guys knew that) and isn't going to finish anytime soon (I don't think) I might put up some other stuff. Does anyone have any other pairings I should write?**

**Disclaimer: I didn't mention this earlier but there is a generic disclaimer on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I will personally be teaching all your classes." Dumbledore said, putting his hand up to stop any talking.<p>

"Draco, do all the eighth-years know?" Dumbledore inquired. Draco nodded.

"Well then why don't you spread your wings?" Dumbledore said and after some sly _Diffindo_s Draco does. He stretched his wings before wrapping his right one around Harry to hold him close.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, clapping, before he proceeded to teach the class.

"Do you want to know something about my wings?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Yes." Harry whispered back.

"I sleep naked and because I don't want to be cold I wrap myself in my wings." Draco replied quietly.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So that wing has touched my prick." Draco whispered back and he felt Harry adjust how he was sitting.

"Oh um… That's… ah… interesting." Harry whispered again.

"That turns you on doesn't it?" Draco uttered.

"Of course it does my boyfriend's wing has touched his prick and is now touching me." Harry whispered agitatedly.

"Boyfriend?" Draco whispered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well… um… yeah."

"Good." Draco said before planting a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"So that is why unicorns are not afraid of magical creatures." Dumbledore said.

"Crap why aren't they?" Harry whispered.

"Because magical creatures know not to threaten them, the only thing to ever threaten a unicorn is a wizard." Draco said.

"Thanks." Harry snuggled a bit closer to Draco.

"It's just part of your boyfriend privileges." Draco whispered back.

"I can't wait to find out the others." Harry said as he snuggled closer.

"Are you guys gonna stay there cuddling all day or are you going to come to lunch?" Hermione asked.

"We will be having lunch _alone _in the common room." Draco informed her. Draco scooped up Harry and whisked him away to the common room.

"Your *kiss* wings *kiss* are *kiss* so *kiss* sexy *kiss*" Harry kissed Draco in between his words and soon Draco growled and pushed him down onto the couch.

"You should know better than to provoke a dragon Harry." Draco said before lunging at him. He wedged his tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry didn't battle, Harry just let Draco rut against him and cover him with his wings until they were together in a black cocoon.

Draco attacked Harry's neck and impatiently tore Harry's top to get to his nipples and chest. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and pinched the other he was still rutting against Harry's arse as he did this and Harry felt so pampered and loved.

The door opened and Terry walked in…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for leaving it like that. I just want to leave on a cliffhanger. Chances are I'll update tomorrow anyway. :)<strong>

**Review! (please *hopeful face*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit late. Sorry. Thanks for following guys. Anyone up for some betaing on a Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan? There's also another Drarry story if people want to beta that. **

**Disclaimer: You'll find it on my profile.**

**On with the story. Terry walked in... :o**

* * *

><p>"You two had better be clothed in there." He warned. When Harry moaned he quickly put his books down on the table and went down to lunch. He warned everyone else on the way and they decided to leave the two love-birds alone.<p>

"Mmm. Draco want you in me." Harry moaned.

"We are going too fast." Draco said.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, still in the height of pleasure.

"No." Draco spoke.

"Then take me up to the rafters and get in me. Now!" Harry said as though his life depended on having Draco in him.

So Draco quickly flew them up and cushioned the wide rafter. He proceeded to strip Harry until Harry was naked with Draco in the folds of his wings. Draco then stripped himself and his bare skin was against Harry's. They both moaned at the sensation.

"Get. In. Me. Now." Harry said between moans. Draco slowly pushed his first finger into Harry and began to pump it, Harry relaxed quickly so a second finger joined it, Draco then pushed his third finger in and found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Harry moaned and quickly relaxed. Then Harry was loose in front of Draco and Draco pushed all the way in straight away. Harry was still relaxed so he began pumping and soon found the right angle to hit Harry's prostate.

"Draco. Harder. Faster." Harry moaned and Draco complied. Soon he was going at an inhuman pace and to Harry it felt as though he was constantly pressed against his prostate. Harry exploded with no warning and came yelling ' Draco' when Draco felt Harry's walls around him, he too came but with a sigh of 'Harry'. Draco noticed their nakedness and quickly flew them to Harry's bed.

"That was brilliant." Harry said, still with a flush to his cheeks.

"Mmm… But you're topping next time." Draco said.

"Fine by me." Harry replied with a smile and a kiss. The two men fell asleep cocooned in Draco's wings.

"So how far do you reckon they went?" Ron asked as he walked up the Astronomy tower stairs.

"I don't know, they didn't notice me before and I couldn't tell if they were already naked." Terry replied. They walked in the common room and saw the pile of clothes.

"Was that there before?" Ron asked.

"No. So I guess they weren't naked when I walked in. That's a relief." Terry said.

"Well. I wonder…" Ron cracked open their dormitory door.

"They're on Harry's bed completely covered in Draco's wings." Ron said.

"But when Draco wakes up he might open his wings and expose their nakedness to us all." Terry said aghast.

"Well then don't get your books for potions then." Ron shrugged.

"But then I'll fail." Terry gasped and ran into the dormitory to get his books. He was in and out in two seconds. Ron laughed as he went to get his own books and exited not afraid of the nakedness.

"I guess they'll be sharing a bed now." Ron said.

"As long as the curtains are shut and they put up silencing charms then I'm fine with it." Terry said.

"You might have to remind them about the silencing charm. Harry likes to go for round two when he wakes up." Terry looked at him oddly.

"Why… Oh no. I know that because my bed has been next to him for seven years, not because I've been in it." Ron said. Strange noises could be heard from the dormitory.

"Better tell him now." Ron remarked. Terry opened the door with his eyes shut. The two previously snogging men stopped to look at him.

"Ron told me you might go for round two when you woke up. As there are other people I'd just like to point out that you should use a silencing charm." Terry said quickly before shutting the door.

"_Silencio!_" And the snogging continued.

"Well I presume that I know why Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter are not here." Dumbledore said.

"Yes well you do know _everything _don't you." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"I would like to say so, but I truly don't." Dumbledore replied.

"On with the lesson then…" Dumbledore continued.

"That was fantastic." Draco said as Harry rolled off him.

"I guess we both like to bottom." Harry chuckled.

"I guess we do. But we should really double check if you do shouldn't we."

"No test is conclusive if you cannot replicate the results." Harry agreed. Draco rolled on top of him.

"…So that is Veritaserum, one of the hardest potions to create. You have all done so well that I believe the entire class gets an O for this potion." Dumbledore said.

"Professor. Now that class is over, what did you mean when you presumed you knew why they were not here?" Hermione asked him privately.

"I know what kind of immortal Mr Malfoy is. I'm surprised you haven't gone to the library to figure it out for yourself. Why not go now?" Dumbledore said. Hermione ran to the library.

"That gets better every time." Harry said as Draco rolled off him, still wrapping both of them in his wings.

"Indeed it does, but we should really get to class." Draco said.

"As if we'll pay any attention, why not go to the library and find out about immortals. Maybe we can find out more about you. If we get Hermione on the case we are bound to find out soon." Harry said.

"Okay then." Draco unwrapped them and got dressed. His wings still proudly spread out behind him.

"Do you think you can fly us through the school?" Harry asked.

"I can fly between the trees in the forbidden forest, of course I can fly through the school. If I fly quickly but also near the ceiling no-one will see us, not even a tiny bit."

"Let's go then." Harry said as he jumped. Draco caught him and in second they were at the library. They saw Hermione already there and Draco quickly hid his wings.

"Oh Harry, Draco. I didn't see you there. I think I may know what type of immortal you are Draco but I will need to ask some questions." Hermione had her 'serious-researcher' face on.

"Of course, ask away." Draco indicated with a wave of his hand. Hermione tucked her face in a book.

"So did they wings come about on your eighteenth birthday? Were there any other symptoms?"

"Yes my wings appeared on my eighteenth birthday, at the exact same time I was born. I also have a taste for raw fish and other Japanese delicacies and I believe I can speak Japanese." Draco said whilst he sat down next to Hermione.

"I know what immortal you are…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! What is he! I wonder if anyone will figure it out. Don't think so ;) <em>What if he's an evil immortal? <em>**

**Review! Or I'll never tell you and Harry will die from anticipation! Mwa Ha Ha Ha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just reposted this chapter. I'm going to need some help. My muse for this story has left me as I am writing an original story outside of fanfiction . net. Any help? Any Ideas? If nothing happens I'm not really sure how far it will go. You might need to wait a couple of weeks before I post the next chapter. Sorry. Don't kill me. *Cowers in fear***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I know what immortal you are. You are a winged-osprey. Which is good. I'll give you this book so you can find out anything you need to know." Hermione gave Draco a book titled <em>Winged-Osprey Life and History<em>. Draco opened it and the first thing he saw was a chapter named _Mating Habits _He quickly flushed and closed the book.

"It talks about me like I'm a creature." Draco said.

"You are. You are a creature but with magical powers identical to those wizards possess and a human appearance. The osprey is a water-dwelling bird and you are its ancestor. You are able to speak with other birds and if you let out your wings when swimming than you can swim at the same speed at which you fly." Hermione looked amazed.

"You're a sexy creature." Harry whispered in his ear. "A sexy creature and you're all mine. We'll be reading that mating habits chapter later. When we can do some practical to go with our theory work." Harry whispered in Draco's ear and Draco was fighting to stop himself from either letting out his wings and flying to the rafter in their common room and having wild sex, or just having sex right here on the table, Hermione had asked if she could watch. Draco let out a low growl.

"You might want to go swimming in the lake later, you can catch some fish and eat them raw. It may sound disgusting now but it is perfectly natural." Hermione said and Draco decided that he needed to read this book.

"Thank you Hermione." Draco gave a small bow and let his wings tear free, almost violent in their speed. He picked up Harry and was in the common room before Hermione had even processed his words.

"We are reading this book." Draco said as he placed Harry down on the rafter. Draco sat down next to him and immediately opened to the mating habits chapter.

_The mating habits of the osprey are unusual. It is an insatiable sexual partner, every time one sexual act in committed it must be followed by at least two more before the osprey is satiated. The winged-osprey does have only one mate. They are attracted to everyone as a normal human would be but once they have found their mate they will be the only one they wish to stay with in a long term way. If the osprey is at least eighteen and has discovered his or her wings then their mate will be the one who finds them attractive, other will admire but the osprey-mate will desire. If the osprey and osprey-mate commit sexual acts before the age of nineteen then the osprey-mate will become an osprey. Both will be fluent in the language which people around them are least likely to know. They will also both be able to speak and understand the language of the bird. They will both have wings and both have a desire to be high up. Any symptoms the osprey showed will also affect the osprey-mate after he or her develop into an osprey._

"Um so do you think I'm your mate then?" Harry said.

"It looks like it." Draco said. Just to test he spread his wings and fluttered them a little bit. The look of lust returned to Harry's face.

"You're the only one who looks like that when I flutter my wings." Draco said as he pulled Harry into a kiss.

"You are my osprey-mate." Draco said between kisses. Harry decided to be bold and he began to unzip Draco's fly he pulled Draco's quickly hardening prick and bent down to take it into his mouth.

"Harry. Wha-Why are you doing this?" Draco said between gasps. He pushed Harry down with his wings and hand.

"I'm committing the first of at least three sexual acts." Harry said around Draco's prick. Draco gasped at the vibration Harry's words sent into his body.

"Aaah. Oh my goodness. If you stop now I will kill you." Harry took Draco's gasped words to mean that he was close. He quickly moved faster and licked around the head on every up motion. Draco was soon spasming into his mouth and his juices were promptly swallowed. Draco's wings stretched full out before curling around Harry and himself.

"If you leave now, I will never talk to you again." Draco threatened. His threats were not needed though as Harry snuggled closer to him.

"Hey guys are you in here? No-one seems to know where you are. Guys?" It was Ron. He had not looked up and Draco was trying to be quiet before he had to sneeze. He absolutely could not keep himself from sneezing so Ron looked up.

"Have you guys been shagging in the rafters? Eew. You better not drip anything down here." Draco tucked himself into his pants and zipped up his fly.

"I'll be right back my beautiful mate." Draco whispered before he placed Harry down on the rafter and flew down to greet Ron.

"Oh don't worry Ron. All the 'drippings' go into one of our various orifices." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh my god. You were shagging in the rafters. I was just kidding. How can you even shag up there? There is no room." Ron looked surprised, he looked up at the beam and couldn't seem to picture it. Draco flapped his wings.

"Are you forgetting these? If I wanted to I could shag him in the air." Draco said.

"I see. Well, I hope I don't see but have fun." Ron seemed like he was going to laugh.

"Draco… You know what the book said." Harry said from the rafter.

"Coming Harry." Draco said.

"You will be. Again and again and again." Harry said. At this Ron did laugh.

"Fine then, but if you could use a silencing spell it would be nice." Ron said before he went to grab a fire-whisky. Draco flew up to his mate and quickly lay on top of him.

"I have a way for both of us to come." Draco said. He turned around and unzipped Harry's fly.

"I hear unzipping." Ron said.

"Fine then. Ruin the moment." Draco retorted.

"Somehow I think you'll manage." Ron said. Draco cast the silencing spell and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry blushed but nodded his affirmation. Draco turned around and grinned when he felt Harry unzip his fly. They both engulfed the pricks in front of them and let out simultaneous moans. Draco curled his wings around them and Ron was quickly forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! And HELP or I won't be able to finish this.<strong>


	6. Dare I continue?

So sorry I haven't been doing anything on this. For ages! I lost my plot bunnies a little. Then I started watching BBC Sherlock, and my friends convinced me to start watching Doctor Who. Basically, I've just been busy with _really_ fantastic television. Would you like me to continue the story? And thanks you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story.

KWWWSW (Look at my shortened author name. There are a _lot_ of "w"s)


End file.
